


【茂灵】灵肉

by kreness



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreness/pseuds/kreness





	【茂灵】灵肉

灵肉

 

1

灵幻新隆在一片白雾里。  
他睁不开眼睛，身上软，身下也软，动起来黏黏糊糊，胳膊腿都抬不起来，与外部十分界限不明，他诡异地觉得自己此时就是秋天一层层吐出的白棉花，棉花堆积在一起，叠出来一个没骨头的人形，于是他从内脏到五官都是软绵绵的，在风里乱飘，也像是一团蓬松的绒絮。在他以为要飘到天涯海角的时候，终于有人摁住了他。  
那人扣着灵幻的肩膀把他抵住，他迷迷茫茫地刚想道谢，那双手就顺着身体下滑，磁铁一样牢牢黏住他，凉阴阴的手指仿佛要把发软的身体捏出形状，柔缓而带着压迫感，此时灵幻才发现自己还是有骨头的，快感源源不断地从这双手掌上传开，它们透过了表层，直接触摸到内部，又像是个手掌形状的舌头，自己变成了冰淇淋，被反复地舔舐。  
灵幻不自觉地发出呻吟，他拼命想看清身上的人是谁，但那人身上也像蒙了一层雾，只有重量和爱抚是真实的，乳首立了起来，又被对方含在口中，湿热的舌尖反复舔弄，自己大概真的成为了对方眼中的食物，他难以忍受地捂住嘴巴，脑中嗡嗡作响，那人轻而易举地拉开他的手掌，方才舔弄过胸口的舌尖探进嘴里，灵幻的味蕾尝到了一股冷气。  
舌头牢牢纠缠住，他不自觉地灵活迎合，敏感得过分的上颌被来回刮弄，他也试着去舔对方的，于是两个舌尖互相绕圈，时不时用力勾一下，把对方都吻得透彻。灵幻大脑一片空白，烧的是白火，烫得头疼，鼻翼间呼出的也是热气，分泌过多的唾液顺着嘴角流了下来，两人的嘴唇间牵出银丝，未断时再次贴近，于是唾液也融合了起来，流在他的耳下，好像有水声。  
对方也吻到他的耳朵，灵幻听到他轻声说：“师父，你硬了。”

灵幻猛地坐起来，他挣脱回现实心跳还未归位，扑通扑通的，满头大汗面红耳赤。  
这个动静把旁边坐着的弟子吓了一跳：“师父？做了噩梦吗？”  
“嗯……嗯！”  
他偷眼看着弟子，继续面红耳赤。  
影山成了幽灵后再也不需要睡眠，他时刻保持清醒，在灵幻入睡后就守在他身边，像等待黎明的最尖峭的钟楼，灵幻告诉他如果觉得无聊了就叫醒自己，但影山一次也没这么做过，他就这么顶着月色静静等恋人醒来。  
灵幻有时候能迷迷糊糊感觉到他在偷亲自己，亲吻也是冰冷的，在唇上轻轻一贴就远离，像小鸟啄食，咬走了他唇间的呼吸。  
但更近一步的事俩人从没做过，不如说，灵幻从没对更近一步的事有过什么期待——影山目前是个没有情欲的幽灵，灵幻和他在一起的那天就做好了一辈子柏拉图的准备，还好他性欲不算旺盛，在没恋爱前也只是例行公事地用手纾解下，然而影山晚上睡在自己身边，那这档子公事也只能取消了。也许正是因为这样，自己才会欲求不满到做这种可耻的春梦。  
影山依旧在看着他，月光落在他身上，浑身毫无血色，泛着一圈银光，黑白外没有其他颜色参与，干净透了，仿佛是个无机质的纯净概念。  
以至于灵幻因为一种莫名的玷污感而羞愧不堪。  
白瓷一样的影山俯下身，贴在灵幻的耳朵旁，低声挑明：“师父，你硬了。”  
灵幻悚然回头，弟子紧盯着他，黑眼珠在一片煞白中尤其明显，他眨眨眼，睫毛上有月光落下来，好像完全没意识到自己说了什么惊人的话，影山往前一探，咬住了灵幻想要遮掩的话。

2

影山的年龄停在了死亡时间，永远是还未长成的十六岁少年，他对于恋爱的经验也仅限于此，连亲吻都只是反复地舔弄嘴唇，灵幻缓过神立刻被他那股生涩劲儿搞得想笑。  
“……师父笑了吧？”  
啊呀不妙，我笑出来了啊。  
灵幻摸摸他的头发，连发丝都是凉冰冰的，立刻又被影山故作凶狠地咬一口，接着柔软的舌尖从咬痕上缓缓舔过，即使这样糟糕的吻技也渐渐让灵幻浑身发起热来，不自觉地捧住对方的脸颊开始回应，男生的嘴唇冷得让人难过，灵幻一个恍惚，忽然舌头相触了下，这个意外使他们两人双双都打了个冷战，仿佛就此发现接吻的正确方法，影山居高临下地摁住灵幻肩膀，舌尖抵开他的牙关，伸了进来。并没什么味道，但好像有股根深蒂固的属于影山的气味侵入，软舌紧随其后，仔细滑过他的牙齿，刮弄他的上颚，在他腰软腿软的时候像蛇捕捉猎物，猛地吻住他的舌尖。  
“唔！”灵幻瞬间浑身抽动了下，他一直知道自己的舌头对冷热敏感，但没想到会敏感成这样，仅仅被舔弄就已经是数倍大于梦境里的刺激了，对方像品尝什么食物一样细致而用力地纠缠，连根部的血管都被反复戳划，快感从大脑爬过脊椎，腹部以下酥酥麻麻，浑身都蒸出腾腾的粉气，“够……够了……龙套！”  
他低声喝止，在一个没有情欲的后辈面前意乱情迷实在是件羞耻过头的事。  
影山移开嘴唇，默不作声地看着他，忽然把两根手指伸进他的牙齿间，食指向上中指向下，撬开蚌壳一样打开了灵幻的嘴巴。  
男人的舌头被玩弄得异常红艳，放下来就碰到他的指尖，于是又忙不迭地往后退去。  
影山的忍耐忽然就到了极点，他认真而恳切地看着师父，甚至还带点委屈：“我想接着做，可以吗？”  
灵幻没明白：“做什么？”  
影山以为这人在装傻，手指从他的嘴边慢慢滑到了喉结，又慢慢滑到睡衣的纽扣，解开了一颗：“做这个。”  
灵幻一惊，脱口而出：“你不是不行吗？”  
糟了，要死！  
下一秒灵幻就捂住嘴巴，但为时已晚，弟子已经黑透半张脸，即使他再没听过什么荤话，也知道灵幻这句话指的意思，于是他给出的回答是摁住灵幻的双腿，缓慢而坚定地压下去。

3

是谁说恶灵没性欲来着？  
灵幻咬牙切齿，在他即将沸腾的脑浆里小酒窝三个字出现，于是他更加咬牙切齿了。  
影山少年何止性欲尚存，简直兴致勃勃。  
他解开灵幻的全部纽扣，拆礼物一样把睡衣往两边拉开，露出在灵幻看来十分贫瘠的胸膛，灵幻以前的审美是偏丰满的，对单薄平坦的身体向来兴致缺缺，能成为同性取向无疑是被弟子给带歪了，不过俩人是互相残害各自扯平。现在他忽然对自己的身体感到羞赧，由己及人，他认定对方一定会感到无趣。  
然而影山的眼睛闪闪发光，像一只小恶龙看到了满山洞的金子，他慢慢亲上灵幻的锁骨，又很快移开，瞥了眼灵幻的神色，在看到默许的沉默后他放开胆子，一边珍爱宝藏似地小心亲吻，一边低声请求：“帮我脱下衣服吧，师父。”  
灵幻的情欲已经被彻底唤醒，他头昏脑涨，完全依言而动，手指几乎扭进影山的扣子眼才把衬衫解开。  
男生的身体依旧是少年的颀长，流畅的肌肉薄薄地附在骨骼上，白得像堆雪，摸起来是一块冷玉，方才还认定男人身体没什么好看的灵幻瞬间起了反应，兴奋感从眼球升到四肢，他不知道影山是不是也一样的念头，俩人接下来的接触都有些发急，以至于在影山把手指伸进他体内的时候前戏都潦潦草草。  
‘我是下面的吗？’灵幻后知后觉地想，随即又抛开这个念头，‘……随便怎么样都行。’  
俩人像初尝禁果的毛头小子，满脑子都是快点结合。想近一点、再近一点地接触到对方，一辈子柏拉图是很足够的，但一旦发现存在能更加亲密的接触就变得不够了，精神间吸引得太厉害，肉体的贴近几乎成了类似进食呼吸的本能。  
灵幻的身体太烫，影山稍微触碰他都刺激得起鸡皮疙瘩，等影山真正进入他时，灵幻的双腿根部发抖，像有根冰冷的器具慢慢撑开他的身体，但这少许的不适显然抵消不了巨大的心理满足，灵幻必须咬住床单才能控制住呻吟和发抖——他知道自己兴奋过头了。  
影山被他的温度包围着，久违的温暖让他头皮发麻，快感从尾椎骨往上爬升。身为一个执念为“人”的奇怪幽灵，他生前受到的优待照顾实在太多，于是还保留着对世界的热爱——这是比执念更加深刻的情感，只是对灵幻，他越来越在意，爱意之外情感反而趋于平和——每个遗留在世间的幽灵都有这种对执念的正常情绪。此时无论灵幻红透的脸颊，半眯起的眼睛，还是按捺不住的甜腻喘息，都给他极其严重的冲击。  
“师父，好厉害。”影山喃喃道。  
灵幻以为他在针对自己的丢人情态，立刻羞耻地捂住脸，随即被影山重重地捅了下，前面竟然就此吐出了点精液，声音更加软绵，像喉咙吐出了近似蜂蜜的液体。影山跟着他的呻吟摸到颤动的喉结，微微一动，指尖变得透明，陷进了喉咙。  
“你在……做、嗯……”  
灵幻被他撞得话都说不连贯，喘息不停，喉咙里有个不明显的东西在动，但毫不阻碍呼吸，似有似无，灵幻能感到呼吸间的气流从那个东西上滑过，等到那个东西滑到胸口，他才看清了，立刻发出难以置信的吸气声：影山的半只手掌都探进他的体内——他将手再次变回灵体，像小学生观察生态球，男生显然对自己的兴趣不仅限于表面，方才还对自己外表忧心忡忡的灵幻转而陷入更深一层的忧虑——即使知道男生不可能对自己有任何程度的伤害，但这个场景实在过于诡异。  
影山继续抽插着，他经验不足，接近横冲直撞，每每都擦过那处敏感点，灵幻控制住扭动腰肢迎合的冲动，但这种隔靴搔痒的刺激更加令人难以忍受，他前面硬得厉害，影山却不给他碰，每次他伸过去，影山就温柔又不容置疑地推开他的手腕，最后他的两个手腕都落在了影山的左手中，而对方的右手继续在体内摸索着。  
灵幻感到自己的肺部被抚摸，随着呼吸时上时下，那只手冰冷，最终停在他不断跳动的心脏处。他的注意点分散在两个刺激上集中不起来，只好把目光投向影山的面容，男生还是没什么颜色，但此时眼睛亮透了，手上的动作更加轻缓，做了个笼罩的姿势，仿佛灵幻的心脏还在跳动这件事让他非常开心，身下却更加蛮横地操弄他。  
心脏被直接触摸的事实令灵幻终于忍不住眼眶湿润，掺杂着兴奋的恐惧继续蚕食他的理智，终于他忍不住扭腰想得到更大的快感，能让自己直接射出来的快感，影山依旧不得要领，但被师父急躁的动作点醒了。  
他压下身——下体更深了点，灵幻眼睛更湿了：“师父，想要我做什么？”  
“……”  
“你教教我。”  
灵幻被他做得话说不清楚，教他就相当于清清楚楚地告诉弟子如何把自己折腾得理智全无，于是他果断摇头。  
影山没办法，右手继续往下，穿过肝脏和柔软的腹腔，甚至触碰到了自己的阴茎——如此清晰地感知到自己正深埋在师父体内的现实，即使是影山也感到超乎想象的刺激。  
如果他体内还有一点血液流动，脸都不会比灵幻好到哪儿去，但他没有，所以在浸在津液、汗水和眼泪的成年人面前下，他的面无血色使动作看起来甚至不带半点色情，像孩子一样的天真和好奇。  
手指比阴茎要灵活太多，影山没有多做尝试，刚抚摸到前列腺，灵幻的呻吟就变了调，成了极其煽情的闷哼，影山从没想到过这种声音会来自于自己的师父——应该说，现在灵幻的一切都是他从没见过的姿态，幽灵的执念稍稍得到满足，他摁在前列腺上的手指不自觉地用力，随即灵幻剧烈地发抖，影山险些控制不住他的手腕，在灵幻射精的同时自己的下体也被一阵持续的痉挛吸吮住。  
他模拟了一个深深吸气的动作，才从这种陌生的快感里醒过神。  
“师父刚刚要我碰的是这里吗？”  
灵幻眼冒金星，射精暂时用光了他的力气，但影山的手指还在上面摁着，于是痉挛还未停止，前面又颤巍巍抬起头有持续射精的架势，他慌张地反抓住影山的手腕，近乎求饶：“不行……太过了、你……让我缓一缓……”  
影山没有理会，男人这种程度的失控远远不足以让他停止，他想看更多、更多没有见过的灵幻新隆。他抬起手指，在灵幻稍微得以喘息的时候再次下摁，同时性器也撞了上去。  
灵幻瞬间尖叫着弹起身体，两三秒后他什么声音都无法发出了，成了梦里的那团棉花，软绵绵地叠在那里，思维四散成了柳絮，他找不到定点，甚至不知道自己身处何地，只有疯狂的快感不断从身体内部炸开，外面一层皮阻碍了快感溢出，于是它们像玻璃瓶内被打飞的弹子，龙套——龙套——他下意识抬起胳膊——抬不起来，影山还牢牢扣着他两个手腕。  
他被摁在床上，毫无卸力地经受着来自影山的操弄。  
我要死了我要死了……灵幻眼前一片漆黑，吸进的气不如喘出去的气多，汗水和泪水同时泄出，下体不知道流出了什么东西，已经不是射精的形式了，顺着软不下来的柱体往下流，也许是尿液也说不定——这个可能让他恐惧，但看不见，他眼中只有男生起起伏伏的胸口。第一次就死在床上就太可笑了，前列腺的持续刺激造成的恐怖快感险些让他呕吐。  
灵幻觉得自己必须要出声，只有出声才能摆脱困局。  
‘别怪我没告诉你，谁和茂夫恋爱都行，只有你不行，这人的执念可是你，一旦扭曲是很危险的事，而幽灵可不是什么稳定的东西。’  
好像是有人这么告诫过自己。  
灵幻至今没觉得影山到底哪里危险，从他生前到现在，无数个人告诉自己他的危险，但灵幻只看到每次被告诫危险的时候，男生都是他们之间最寂寞无助的，比如现在，他只想抱抱他，这个永远困在十六岁的少年。  
灵幻掐住手心，终于在无尽的快感里勉强找到自己声音：“龙、龙套……我好冷。”  
他想诱骗他松开手抱抱自己。  
果然男生瞬间停下动作，松开手转而捧着灵幻的脸，黑眼睛直望进深处：“对不起，”他眼神非常难过，但灵幻不知道为什么，男生轻轻吻了下他的嘴唇，他又因为刺激和低温颤抖了下，男生不知所措地要哭出来，“对不起，师父，对不起。”  
灵幻还是不明白：他在为什么道歉？  
影山接着说：“师父，请允许我对你用下超能力吧。”  
这是不对的，但男生的眼神难过得快要粉碎，所以灵幻不自觉地点头：“可以。”话音刚落，有什么东西忽然扎进了他的大脑，灵幻懵了下，影山又贴了上来，温暖的嘴唇在他眉尾轻轻一亲——温暖……的？  
灵幻震惊回望，影山脸上还是没有颜色，但他身体的确是温热的，像个暖炉一样抱住了自己。  
“只能用催眠的方法。”影山还是满含歉意。  
灵幻突然知道他在为什么道歉了——为无法给自己带来温暖的体温，现在尽管是自己的幻觉——但这样的影山好像真的还活着一样。  
影山抱着灵幻，他从一种异常里挣脱出来，性器还留在灵幻的体内，但此刻心态终于平和，也才意识到自己刚刚似乎做得过头了，灵幻的下体被刺激得涨红，即使没接着动作，还是不断流出精液和前列腺液混合的液体，时不时无法自控地抽搐下，全身红得像虾子，连眼睛都红透了。  
那双红眼睛定定地望着他，忽然抱住影山的脖子，灵幻的快感还没完全停止，稍微一碰就受不了，但还是紧紧地抱住了他，一边发抖一边抱紧，好像生怕男生消失。影山随即感到脖颈湿湿的。  
“师父？”  
灵幻没说话，影山听到他压抑的哭声，对方一边哭一边亲吻他的头发、脖颈和肩膀，泪水跟着他的亲吻走，在影山身上流出了一条河。  
五次了，影山心想，他为我哭五次了，其中仅仅为我的死亡他就反复哭了三次。

 

4

 

短暂的情绪崩溃后，灵幻再次恢复正常，他把头埋在暖融融的弟子身上，发出从性事开始以来最为满足的喟叹。  
影山期期艾艾：“师父，那个，还做吗？”  
灵幻这才反应过来影山还没射过，他硬邦邦的性器还埋在自己体内，可能因为情绪波动太厉害，那玩意软了点，这一会儿又有复苏的势头。  
灵幻浑身抽了下，面无表情：“能说‘不’吗？”  
影山的回答异常干脆：“能。”  
说完就要抽出来，虽然他神情不变，但同为男人灵幻当然这时候忍耐有多辛苦，方才影山不让他自己碰涨疼的性器，自己都难受得浑身是汗。  
他要是撒娇耍横，灵幻还会和他斗斗嘴纠结会，但对方这个反应灵幻立刻心软得一塌糊涂，这弟子总在不经意间拿捏住他的死穴，完全没什么办法。  
灵幻心里恨得牙痒痒，张嘴咬住影山的耳朵，摁着他的肩膀就坐了下去，刚要拔出的性器再次被他吞进深处，俩人都倒抽一口气。  
影山的干脆包括了对灵幻身体的考量，此时竟比对方还犹豫：“可是……”  
灵幻喘了会，伸手把影山的双手反扣在背后，防止这个没轻没重的天然黑再次沉迷令自己无法承受的玩弄：“你！速战速决！”  
影山依旧摇头：“再做下去师父的身体会受不了的，但是，”他笑了起来，“有其他方法。”  
“什么？”  
“我是灵体，”——这句话再次刺痛灵幻的心，影山安慰地亲亲他的眼睛，“所以不需要直接的身体接触，我也能得到满足，”  
他的嘴唇从恋人的眼睛上挪到耳边，甚至带点蛊惑的意思，“把灵魂给我下吧。”  
‘他对你来说是危险的。’  
灵幻脑子里又浮现出这句话，但本能驱使他开口：“好，都给你。”  
话音刚落，影山就捧着他的脸与他额头相抵，稍微的冲击后，灵幻感到内部忽然全部被侵占了——并非大脑和骨肉，而是更深一层的，在精神层面，两个人的灵魂牢牢贴合在一起。灵幻完全被对方掌控，连个手指都动不了，只有牙齿受冷一样碰撞作响。  
“师父的灵体是金色的，像个太阳。”  
影山着迷地说，灵幻看不到，他什么都看不到，只能感觉到影山的气味，他拼命睁开眼，终于看清了对方的轮廓——一个水蓝色的灵体，被他拥抱像被永无止境的大海托住，灵幻拼命呼吸才适应这种诡异的快感，与肉体的感受不同，这种摆脱全部阻碍的直接接触几乎瞬间就让他到了顶端。灵体在亲吻自己，即使已经完全学会大人的方式，但影山还是孩子似地亲吻他，好像两人在做的是无比纯真虔诚的事。  
“我要开始了。”影山说。  
灵幻正苦苦抵御这过头的快感，就感到影山忽然动起来——没有插入和其他任何情欲相关的动作，俩人之间已经有部分灵体融合，他随便什么动作都扯动这部分，拉开，再和新部分相融。来自灵魂本质的摩擦让灵幻新隆彻底失控，快感超过了人类能承受的程度而更加像一种疼痛。烟花在他眼前脑中炸开，他想让影山停止，但这快感像把刀子切断了大脑和身体的联系，使他只能发出咿咿呜呜、类似婴儿的声音。  
会上瘾的。  
灵幻仅存的理智感到恐惧。  
这种程度的刺激影山也没有坚持太久，他快要把灵幻的灵体完全吞进体内，执念无数次诱惑他把这个太阳拉进海里，但最终影山还是在射出后飞快远离了对方，灵体彻底分开产生的巨大摩擦令他眼前发黑，男人更加不像样——即使灵魂回归肉体，他的眼神仍然是呆滞的，嘴唇发抖，唾液从失去吞咽能力的喉咙里流出，浑身都是腾腾的热气，就这么睁着眼睛丧失了几乎全部的意识。  
影山缓了很久，身体还有些使不上劲。  
“师父，你还好吗？”  
他拍拍灵幻的脸，对方迟缓地看向他：“嗯……”  
影山忽然内心充满爱怜，到底——到底这人会纵容自己到什么地步呢，他黏腻在年长者的身上，心跳隔着薄薄的皮肤传了过来，带着生机勃勃。  
“你从来没告诉过我，”影山看着灵幻的眼睛，里面已经没有任何能够撒谎的余裕，所以他问出自己心中最深的问题，“一直都是我在重复喜欢这件事，你有多喜欢我呢？”  
“命……”灵幻喃喃回答。  
“嗯？”  
“命一样的喜欢。”  
影山豁然起身，心跳的余韵还在他身上，于是他也忽然像有了心跳，幽灵瞠目结舌，连声音都被这心跳剥夺了，他还在为灵幻因他死亡而流泪的三次不合时宜的欣喜不已——然而这些欣喜在这句话前彻底碎裂，只剩下纯然的难以置信。这不是简单的情话，经历过死亡的两人对“命”的看重深刻到接近病态，明知如此、完全理解如此的灵幻把他放在了“命”的位置。  
“师父，新隆，”影山反复地喊着，龙卷风在他体内横冲直撞，不知道自己在说什么，“如果我说！”  
灵幻还没回过神，条件反射地面向弟子露出柔软的微笑：“你说。”  
“如果我说，”影山失去了思考能力，最阴暗、最为可耻的念头终于被他说了出来，“我想要师父永远和我在一起……以同为幽灵的方式……你会怎么办？”  
“不行啊，”灵幻摇头，他垂着眼睛，似乎在看见影山的那一天就做好了一切准备，“不行，”他说，“我还有爸妈，不能那么不负责任。”  
他充满歉意：“你等等我，再等等我。”  
影山彻底说不出话了，只是紧紧抓住灵幻的手指，‘他是认真的，认真地考虑着自己’，执念已经将生前的想法造成了一定的扭曲，影山咬着嘴唇，看着男人温柔的面孔，艰难地从这扭曲的枷锁里吐出更深更根本的愿望：“不，你要活着。”  
“嗯？”灵幻洞察般地反问，“这样就够了吗？”  
男生眷恋地把脸贴近他的掌心，终于发出一声哽泣，那股无机质的冷被打破，他眉头和鼻尖紧皱，嘴唇也咬出了齿痕，简直委屈得要死——所以你看，有什么危险的呢，灵幻知道影山的不稳定，但也知道他的内核永远不变——不仅仅是对自己的感情，更是他的善良，口口声声说自己像，明明说这话的人更像个永不熄灭的太阳。  
灵幻用拇指蹭他的脸，因为这场实在过火的性事疲倦地快要睡着。  
“我就知道你会这么说，”灵幻含含糊糊，眼皮已经掉下去一大半，“了不起。”  
影山听着他的呼吸转为绵长，他轻轻为他盖上被子，合上双眼。  
云像糖纸一样裹着月亮。  
他和云和月，继续等待将在黎明中醒来的恋人。

 

END


End file.
